Forum:What squadmates would you like in ME3?
I want everybody to forget about what squadmates have been confirmed for ME3. Pretend that you got to choose 6 characters that have been in any of the Mass Effect games as squadmates or James Vega since he wasn't in either of the games. Which 6 would you choose and why? Also any temporary squadmates you would want? Personally, I would choose Garrus, Legion, Miranda, Thane, Tali and I would love Wrex to return to being a squadmate. I want them to be back because something about Garrus just makes me like him a lot, maybe his immense loyalty to Shepard. Legion I like because he is cool looking and I like his comments. I also like how he offers a perspective of the Geth that isn't one of annihilate all organics. I want Wrex back because he is so BA and I also like his comments. Thane is because he seems really cool and interesting. Not really sure why Miranda, but something compelled me to add her. Tali is because she is interesting, because of her being a Quarian and their unique condition among the races. I know Mordin is a temporary squadmate and like that, but I would also like him to return to the Normandy, even if it was just to be a scientist that made remarks and was who you would go to for upgrades or something like that. 04:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Zaeed, Miranda, Ashley, Garrus, Tali, Liara. Zaeed is just plain awesome, far and away my favorite squadmember. Miranda, Ashley, and Liara because they're my favorite LIs, and the last three for continuity, because it'd be nice to have them in your squad for all three games, even if Liaea is only a temporary squadmember in a DLC for ME2. SpartHawg948 05:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Let's see, I would have to choose Garrus, Tali, Wrex, Legion, Thane, and Liara. Garrus because he is Shepard's bro, Tali because I like her, Wrex because he is one of my all time favorites and is tough, Legion because I like his almost niave curiousity of organics, Thane because I think he is a bad mother, and Liara because even though I don't like her as a LI, she is tough and a good friend to Shepard. Oh and if they would give Joker an exoskeleton or powered armor suit he could suit up and kill badguys too. That would be awesome! A powered armor suited Joker would definitely even the playing field. They could even allow EDI to upload into the suit's computer so they could continue their platonic relationship that is in no way weird or disturbing. I'm not really a big fan of many of the human characters in the game. I feel they are all lacking in some way.--Iiams571 14:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Legion, Garrus, Tali, Samara, Grunt, Ash/Kaidan. Despite my love for both Jack and Kasumi, I'd happily stick to these six. Legion is just one cool synthetic, with all the computer-like points of view and thinking process. Garrus is just the long standing brother in arms, his balance between renegade and paragon is very similar to that of Shepard so it makes him a pilar of the serie. Tali, because I romanced her in a playthrough and I really want to see her damn face. Samara, because she's the oldest character and developping a relationship (not a romance since she's strongly protecting herself from it) would be very interesting, besides, she looks better than Liara IMHO, just wish she would mate damnit! :-p . Grunt, because he's the funniest krogan I saw, bit of naive due to his tank breeding but all the personnality in the package. Ash/Kaydan, because I'm really curious to see how they evolved ater the encounter on Horizon. I could have picked Kasumi and Jack, because I love these charcters, but they're both criminals and only joined the team respectively for the challenge and to get out prison.--JayDea 14:30, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Wrex, Grunt, Garrus, Legion, Zaeed, Thane. Oh yeah. :Tali, because she's my romance and my favourite squadmate, Legion, because he/it is my other favourite squadmate, Miranda (hopefully with armour, at least in combat), Jacob (don't laugh! I like him >.>), Samara and lastly Wrex, or maybe Jack. Also, Kal'Reegar for a temp squadmate would make me happy forev-- meh, here I go fangirling again... *crawls back to Naruto fandom* --kiadony 15:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) @kiadony Lol no laughing here Kiadony, I liked Jacob too. He was a pretty cool character though I didn't particularly care for the romance options with him with one of my femsheps. --Iiams571 03:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Mine would be Garrus, because his character is well built from the first two games, I see him as an essential squadmate, likewise with Tali and I think the Quarian homeworld story should come to a head. I'd have liked Wrex to have been an available squadmate that would have been sweet. Jack because I use her a lot in Mass Effect 2 and her story seems quite complex so she could add some crazy to the squad, I like Legion so I'd probably have it too. And lastly I think it's a sound choice to have either Kaidan or Ashley depending on who survived the first ME.Gary747 13:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Six squadmates only? You're making it a hard choice... let's see... Garrus, Tali, Liara, Legion, Samara, Zaeed. Though, I'll prefer to have at least 2 more - Grunt and Ashley. And, actually, bring everyone back, even if they aren't part of the squad... I'm fine with Mordin sitting in the lab and Tali managing the engineering, as long as I can talk to them. Land Raider 19:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) garrus,wrex,liara,leigon,mordin, and tali. I would choose Garrus, Kal Reeger, Zaeed, Liara, Legion, and Kasumi. Garrus because he is a well developed character and well voiced (yay, Brandon Keener!!) and he has a great connection to Shepherd, whether a romance or just friends. Kal 'Reeger (yay, Adam Baldwin!!) because he is the baddest Quarian we've met to date. Unleash the Reeger!!! Zaeed because he is just plain ornery, and has the cool inferno grenade. Liara because that singularity at full strength is awesome! Legion because it would be interesting to see a geth character really developed. Kasumi because I love her line "Kiss for you!" whenever she throws a flashbang grenade, and her shadow strike is cool.Nuveena7 13:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Nuveena7 I want Garrus, Tali, Wrex, Grunt, Mordin, Thane. I really liked Garrus in ME1 as the cop who bends the rules for the right reasons. I love that he quit his job to go Punisher on Omega. Tali is my favorite LI. I want the option to convince her to leave the fleet and start a life with our Shepard. While a Wrex and Grunt squad would be unstoppable i really want the two of them together for the interesting dialogue they would share with each other. The team needs Mordin because with out his mind we're all screwed (plus i would like more of his medical advice ;). I need Thane to bring more biotics to the team and as another stabilizing element on a team filled with people who are either angry or may lose their composure.--Raze85 14:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ash cuz shes a badass and LI, garrus for the same reason minus LI, grunt who i liked better than wrex he was just more cool:P, liara cuz i like her story and biotics and LI for different playthrough, mordin just 2 talk 2 because quite frankly who doesnt like mordin :D, and tali because shes awesome and i wanna do a awesome mission where u invade the geth with the quarians and u kill the geth leader and tali becomes in charge of the quarians :D-armykidbran Anders. Oh wait wrong game. --Slowrider7 05:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) (In elcor speech: (sarcastically)) I think one of the ME wiki admins should be a special squad mate whos duty is to take out any NPC or PC who uses profanity, including Shepard. I mean who if there's no room for free speech here then why should it be in our favorite game. :You know, i actually read it with elcor speech and i think i played too much ME coz i can see it perfectly. Christ i need a life, anyone selling? x.x --41464 19:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Definitely Garrus, Wesker....I I mean..Legion, Grunt, Tali, Mordin, and Kasumi...and Zaeed...Okay all the characters are awesome I would want them all back (except Samara, never cared for her), but I guess that doesn't give you much room for new companions then. I would imagine some of most of the original characters are coming back (Kaiden/Ashley, Garrus, Liara, Tali, perhaps Wrex, but I love Grunt). I could do w/o Jacob or Miranda, but if I had to pick a Cerberus person to stay then Miranda (Kelly if would feed my fish). It's really hard to choose D: All of the characters were so likable and well written. But i'm 100% sure I would want Kaiden, Legion, Garrus, Tali, and Zaeed/Kasumi. To hard to decide :O ---However Garrus, Legion and Grunt felt like the most loyal squadmates for Shepard. Garrus is your 'I got your back' buddy, Grunt 'No one hurts battle master' and Legion 'I will follow you until we finish a consensus' Tali though always seems like she'll follow you. SynysterShadows1213 Let's see. Definitely Kasumi...and I want her as a love interest! Miranda (love that accent). Garrus (thought he was boring in the first game but fell in love with him in the second). Mordin (you gotta have a researcher). Wrex. Aria (quite a change from the asari we've had so far). TheUnknown285 18:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Liara (damn im weak), :Samara (i have a thing for cold women.. dont ask), :Garrus (My shepard has a bromance with him), :Legion (Making peace with the geth ftw, branching >:D), :Morinth (yea, i wish i could have both, and also not dying from her might be ... em.. nice) and :Mordin (cold calculations is what i do.. i wish i had his attention span >< and more brilliance couldnt hurt i guess). :I love that idea of Aria.. like i said, i got a thing for cold women.. :Oh, also, if you noticed (you shouldve) i got a thing for asari too.. umm.. cold asari.. If they are real im done for, for sure.. --41464 19:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'd honestly like to have something like this: *Kaidan/Ashley *Liara *Garrus *Tali *James Vega *Legion *Either Miranda, Samara/Morinth, Kasumi, or Jack *(New Person) *(New Person) [[User:Marauder 09|'Marauder']] [[User_talk:Marauder 09|'09']] 21:42, September 13, 2011 (UTC) For me Garrus, Tali and Liara are a must. Tali and Garrus are amongst my two favourite RPG characters of all time, after being at my side in both ME1 and ME2. *Garrus is like a brother from another (Turian) mother. *Tali was my favourite romantic interest. *After all that Liara went through to save Shepard's life, I would love to have her back in the squad. Also, she was the romance for my femshep. *Even Ash would be awesome, I loved her direct "I am who I am, like it or not" approach. *I would like Legion to add more diversity (the only non-organic) and some cool (albeit naive) comments *And Wrex for some punching power with sense (I thought Grunt was cool, but nothing on Wrex). I would love Mordin to be on the Normandy for being the best comic relief, but its not necessary to have him in the squad. Miranda, Jacob, Kasumi, Zaeed, Samara and Thane should all appear in some capacity. In fact, the only squad mate I DONT want to see again is Jack, who annoys me to no end. I am considering killing her off, just to make sure she doesn't reappear in my ME 3 playthrough.--RS Kossery 09:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Jack - She has the best lines during missions. Kasumi - Shadowstrike to get that heavy in the back behind cover is a fantastic ability. Besides, her personality balances Jack's. Tali and Legion. Because I want to end their war and find a way to coexist. Morden and Wrex. Not only for their story and the genophage, but I think they would make a seriously kicking team. Grunt is just Wrex light. --The.Huntress 15:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) *New User* For me: Wrex - He comes off like a different Krogan, but he's basically the strongest living Krogan and possesses Biotic powers as well. What's not to like? Did I mention him and Shepard are like brothers? Garrus - Another brother to Shepard, but adds a new dimension. He is slick, cool and great on the battlefield and the most loyal person throughout the series. Also he's the only playable Turian, so yea... Kasumi - I wanted her a love interest the moment I saw her and she grew on me. I could really see a pulse pounding emotional saga of Shepard unraveling Kasumi's feeling's toward Keiji and let it all sink in, comforting her then realising that there was something there when they met, with all the rhetorical remarks she makes and all. Not to mention her ability in combat. Shadow Strike is amazing, her Flashbangs saved me countless times on my Insanity playthrough and having Overload is never bad. Kaiden - After letting him die on too many playthroughs, I realised how much of an asset he is, since most of my playthroughs are Vanguards and he would be so useful in setting off Biotic explosions, most notably when you get swarmed by a bunch of Husks. Plus Ashley started to piss me off. Sure you can tell she has a heart but in ME2, if you previously romanced her, its almost identical dialogue in comparison to people who did not romance her. Tali - Probably my favourite love interest (Tied with Liara). Her personality is above the rest (Well with Kasumi) and her feelings have grown since ME1 and she didn't let it be known until later in ME2 when her words slip and she lets it out. It is one of the more natural love interests in the game by far. Her combat skills are useful as well. Along with Reave/Dark Channel and Inferno Grenade, the bonus power she gives you ; Energy Drain is basically the best. Love using Double Energy Drain backed by an Overload from Garrus. Liara - Like stated above, tied for my favourite love interest. It is also one of the more natural love interests and as the love grows so does Liara's personality. She opens up more from her days as a faulty, "oops did I say that", shy girl who came on the Normandy from Anderson's unparalled guidance. She has by far the best romance scene and she has been close to Shepard all the time. With Kaidan in an all Biotics team, it is beyond easy, even on Insanity to beat larger NPC's with a triple Biotic Explosion. Those are mine. Gives me a combination of pure combat skill mixed with being a juggernaut and rare biotic powers in a Krogan (Wrex), Stealthiness (Kasumi), Biotic potential (Liara and Kaiden) and a tech savvy expert that has more than one use (Tali)